


A Ruff Time

by OokamiInu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiInu/pseuds/OokamiInu
Summary: What does a massive dog and Loba Andrade have in common? Anita Williams.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. A Ruff Night

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe for Apex Legends, except we have possible werewolves in Solace. Who would have thought? Story is not beta'd, please excuse if there are any mistakes. I did my best to find them, it has been awhile since I've written. Comments and critique always appreciated.

Having a massive dog on top of her was not something Anita expected to come out of this night. 

\-----

Earlier that evening, Anita was at the bar with the others. The Legends may have been on vacation due the season ending, but Anita liked to keep her schedule and would be heading out soon. The only other people missing from the night’s escapades were the usual suspects, except Loba. Loba usually enjoyed coming out on these nights and hanging with the crowd well into the night. She told them she wasn’t feeling too well though. She didn’t seem too sick to Anita, but to each their own. Loba slid out of the booth to head her way out, grabbing her glass and finishing it before laying it back on the table. 

“Feel better, girl.” Anita said, giving a small wave.

“Roger that, Sergeant,” She said playfully, giving her a two finger salute as she exited the bar. 

Anita huffed and smirked, shaking her head. She didn’t know when, but she noticed Loba started using more military language with her. Even if they were small words or phrases, she couldn’t say she despised it. Loba wasn’t being sarcastic about it either, or at least most of the time she wasn’t. Anita deep down did appreciate that, it just felt nice to have the familiarity from her previous days. Granted those days were getting further and further away from her, but that didn’t mean she had to get too complacent. There was a lot on the line to let complacency get to her. She didn’t even realize she was staring at the direction Loba left, until a voice spoke up.

“Oi, mate?!” Ramya exclaimed.

“What?” Anita asked, looking back to Ramya.

“I said you’ve got it bad!” 

“Parekh, what are you talking about?” 

“Loba, mate! You got it bad for her!”

Anita looked at her friend incredulously, scoffing at her words, “P, I think you had a little too much, and that’s saying a lot considering how much you can handle.”

“Mi thinks ya lyin’  _ Sergeant.”  _ Ajay said, taking a sip from her glass.

“You too, Ajay?” Anita looked at her with disbelief. 

That did not wipe the shit eating grin that was on Ramya’s face, as Ajay laughed at Anita’s reaction of disbelief. Elliott came over to their booth, setting down their drinks and grabbing the empty bottles and glasses. Elliott looked between the three, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“I wanna know what’s so funny!” Elliott exclaimed, wanting juicy info before he had to leave.

“Nothing, that’s what.” Anita said, glaring at Ramya and Ajay across the booth.

“Oh  _ Sergeant _ I think it’s more than nothin’!” Ramya exclaimed sarcastically, still grinning. 

“Oh oh oh! I know who this is about! That’s definitely not nothing, there’s no way that’s nothing between you and her!” Elliott exclaimed, laughing at the connection. He had his moments, but he definitely noticed how the two have been acting in more recent weeks.

“Not helping, Elliott.” Anita glared at him, before grabbing her drink and taking a swig at it.

Elliott, Ramya, and Ajay had a good laugh over Anita’s supposed crush, but as far as she was concerned, there was nothing going on between the two of them. Although admittedly, she did not dislike the woman as she used to when they first met. After everything that happened with Revenant, the two seemed to have grown closer. Not to the point the others believed, but there was a truce and friendship that came out of it. But a crush? She couldn’t see it, nor would she think about pursuing it. Who had time for that? Not her. 

Or so she told herself, as the others continued their conversation onto another topic before Elliott was whisked away for more orders. Ramya took a swig of her own drink, before setting it down and looking over to Anita on the other side of the booth. 

“How ‘bout we finish our drinks mates and get to the dancefloor?” Ramya asked, taking another sip of her drink.

“Shit, what time is it?” 

“Almost balls o’ clock.”

“Balls o’ what?” Ajay asked, confused at the statement. 

“Midnight? Already?!” Anita cursed under her breath.

She had lost track of time. She sighed and stayed a few more minutes conversing with the others before finishing the rest of her drink. She put her bottle back down and slid out of the booth. Anita said her farewells to the others, Ajay and Ramya understanding Anita liked keeping her schedule and said their farewells to her as she went to the exit. A nice breeze to sober her up was out on this night, a walk needed before rest. 

\-----

Next thing she knew, as she was walking home, a massive dog ran into her from her side. She heard the frantic padding from her left. Before she knew it, she was cursing loudly as she went to the ground with them, slamming hard on the cement. The massive thing wasn’t paying attention to where it was running, but as soon as it got their bearings, she was pinned underneath them.

This dog was massive compared to ones she had seen, probably taller than her if they got on their hind legs. They were pretty heavy too on top of her, she’d guess about a good 200 pounds or more. A low growl pulled her from her thoughts as the thing kept Anita pinned down, baring their teeth in her face. She kept her hands and palms visible for the dog, laying still underneath it, not wanting to scare them.  _ Geez this thing is heavy _ , she thought. Unmistakably, she noted the blood on the dog, whether it was their own blood, or something else’s, she couldn’t tell. 

Better to not find out. 

Anita could be a threat, with her ka-bar hidden away at her side, but she’d rather not be on the tail end of those canines. Considering her position, the animal would win this fight, so better to play it safe. Their amber eyes took note of Anita’s non-threatening posture, pulling away slowly from her face, lips covering their canines. The dog slowly got off Anita, watching her cautiously, making sure she did not make any rash movements. Anita laid there as the dog backed off from her, trying to watch them best she could from her angle with her palms still facing up to the sky. The more the animal backed off, the more space Anita had to breathe and moved her hands slowly to the cement. Once her hands were flat on the ground, she pushed herself up slowly, following the animal’s pace. The dog slowly padded around her, as if it was studying her.

Anita got a better look at this thing. 

What she mistook for a dog was actually a massive wolf. Which was even more confusing and ridiculous because who the hell kept a wolf as a pet in Solace? How did someone even get one? Most were believed to be extinct at this point due to the environment and wildlife that currently resided on the planet, but nature somehow had a way with living beyond expectations.

A wolf came as no exception to the testimony of nature’s perseverance. 

There really wasn’t too much light where they were at, but the moon lighting the night was enough for Anita to see the fur that was a mix of reddish brown, up until the snout and cheek area which had some white there mixed with the reddish brown. Whether the coloring was from the blood or not, she couldn’t tell that easily, but there was something else that caught her eyes. The bracelets on the wolf’s left forearm. She didn’t know anyone else with those bracelets and immediately recognized them. There was no mistaking Loba’s jump drive technology. She usually kept those on her person no matter what, so what were they doing on a wolf? Were they just fakes to look exactly like the technology and if so, did this wolf belong to Loba? 

The wolf watched her for another moment before a dawning realization occurred to them as it stopped padding. Their ears perked up from their flattened position, eyes widening, their mouth agape at their realization as to who they just ran into. The animal turned around immediately and ran in the opposite direction away from Anita. Anita was just as shocked as the animal immediately turned tail from her. She turned around to make sure a bigger threat wasn’t anywhere near her, before looking back at the direction that the animal ran. The wolf seemed ready to put up a fight and then ran from her? What gives? 

“What the hell…” Anita said to herself, as she started to get up.

She had choices here. 

Either just ignore the fact that she got run over by a wolf tonight that had eerily similar looking bracelets like Loba’s, try to catch up with the damn thing and see where it goes, or she could just ask Loba in the if she had a pet wolf. Loba was feeling sick tonight, so a late night visit would probably not be the best. So that left Anita with a morning visit to Loba. And if her pet was lost, then she could help Loba find them in the daytime. If it was even her pet, she had no idea if it was or wasn’t. Loba never mentioned anything about ever having pets and the few times she visited her apartment, she never remembered seeing a wolf. Then again, Anita only stayed outside her door and headed wherever the plans were for that day. For all she knew, the wolf could have just been resting inside out of sight and out of mind.

Her plan of attack was simple for the morning. She’d go visit Loba, make sure she’s feeling okay from her sickness, and make sure she doesn’t own a wolf as a pet. If she does, then what?  _ Hey, your pet is running around with blood on it...yeah that’ll go well with her,  _ she thought, shaking her head. She looked down at herself and noticed the blood on her clothes, grumbling as she started to walk towards her own apartment. Better to clean up, rest, then visit her first thing in the morning. 

  
_ I hope I don’t regret this _ , she thought, as the nagging feeling would not stop. 


	2. A Ruff Morning Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Although I don't mind you looking, just saying." She stated, a smile playing on her lips.
> 
> "Thanks, but I'm not one to look without taking a woman out on a date first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience, I have very limited time to actually sit down and write. Hope this gets the ball rolling though. Possibly another month before another chapter, but again, appreciate the kudos and comments!

Curtains closed, room dark, Anita slumbered after last night's ordeal. Until her phone vibrated by her, disturbing her from her rest. Sometimes she despised the fact she was a light sleeper. Grumbling softly, she lifted her head from the pillow and dismissed her alarm. 

0800 hours. 

As she lifted herself up, she moved her blanket off of her, yawning softly. Her routine called for her until she spotted her clothes from last night covered with dry blood. She paused for a moment staring at the clothes, her brain replaying the events from last night. 

"Fuck." 

She didn't dream that or was even drunk enough to hallucinate all that. It definitely did happen and her clothes were proof enough of that. They were probably done too, getting blood out of clothes was a hassle in their own right. She sat at the right edge of her bed, getting a good stretch out before beginning her morning start up routine, heading over to the bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth, Anita was debating how to go about her day. She usually went to the gym this early, but she was also concerned about what happened last night. Not just with the canine, but with Loba too. Her leaving early from the festivities wasn't the usual for her and if she wasn't feeling well, maybe passing by her apartment wasn't a bad idea. Although she would probably just brush it off, it wouldn't hurt to check. Maybe have the chance to ask her if she had a pet or an obsessed fan that just enjoyed having a wild animal as a pet with the same looking bracelets as her. Hell, maybe if she tried calling the animal Loba last night, it would have responded. Too late now to try that. 

She finished up in the bathroom freshening up, walking out and getting herself ready to tackle the day. As Anita finished dressing, she took one last look at her bloodied clothes, frowning. Anita grabbed them from the floor and tossed them into a small waste bag, tying it up. Keys, wallet, weapons, everything needed. She walked out of her apartment with the bag, locking it up and heading towards the garbage chute. She tossed her bag into there with a sigh, before heading over to the elevators and starting her walk to Loba's place. 

0835 hours. She could grab a snack along the way, something for Loba too in case she still wasn't feeling good. 

\-----

Anita nodded her head to the security guard posted at the desk in the lobby of Loba's apartment building. He returned the greeting, recognizing the Legend. No need to sign her in, Loba took care of that when Anita first started coming over more often to pick her up. Not that they should be concerned about her, but she understood protocols and this place did not skip on security. A fancier place than Anita would dare to ever want to commit to, but she knew Loba and her luxury went one in the same. With her luxury came practicality though, so she couldn't argue against that. 

Heading to the elevators, Anita's bags jingled loosely with items inside for Loba. She had her protein bar and a banana from the store for herself while in the bags she had some aspirin, drinks to help with a possible hangover, and items to make a simple but delicious soup. Anita could cook something up if it really was necessary, especially for someone sick. Before she knew it, she made it to Loba's floor and was at her door. 

Knock, knock, knock. No answer.

Knock, knock, knock, a little harder this time. Still no answer. Was Loba not home?

Knock, knock, door pushes a little. This set an alarm off in her head. Loba wouldn't leave her door open like this. She dropped the bags on the side, pulling out her P2020 from its holster. Given the history of Loba, she came as prepared as she could be, even with limited protection outside the games. Loba had her own weapons hidden around the house, so she knew the woman was well guarded.

This was sloppy though, coming to the conclusion she might have been really sick to have left her door open like this. She slowly entered the apartment, being greeted by an empty hallway, lights out. She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, the central air blasting cold air. Anita stepped cautiously around the apartment, clearing each room along the way to Loba's bedroom. 

The door to her bedroom was wide open, slowly passing the threshold of the door. Until a hand took her by the neck, yanking her forward in one swift motion and slamming her back onto the wall next to the door. Anita's pistol fell out of her hand as she was lifted, the wind knocked right out of her, going on instinct and grabbing onto the assailant's forearm. Glowing amber eyes stared at Anita, a low snarl coming from her assailant. Being in the dark didn't help, but there was no mistaking the silhouette of who it was in front of her. 

"Shi-Lo-Loba! It's m-me!" Anita choked out, trying to get some air. 

Those glowing eyes widened in realization, as she was dropped immediately onto the floor. Anita took a breath of fresh air as the lights came on in the room, a naked Loba standing above her. She closed her eyes immediately, trying to not let a blush creep up while trying to catch her breath. 

"Fuck Loba! Where the fuck did that come from?!" 

"Maybe don't come in unannounced, Sergeant.." Loba responded, sarcasm dripping from her words. 

"Your door was open, thought something might have happened to you." Anita said, finally steadying her breathing. "Sure as hell had me fooled, with all that strength you got hiding, seems like you didn't need my help at all."

"...last night was rough. Let me get dressed so you can open your eyes, beautiful." Loba said, stepping away from where the Sergeant sat on the floor. "Although I don't mind you looking, just saying." She stated, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks, but I'm not one to look without taking a woman out on a date first." She said from her spot, still keeping her eyes closed. 

"A true gentle woman, I can appreciate that." Loba responded as she was looking through her drawer. 

“You the type to sleep naked?” 

“Not always, but it’s nice on occasion.”

Anita grunted, waiting for the okay to look. She really was surprised by how easily Loba took her off her feet, and quickly too. That force didn't look like it could come from Loba considering she's seen her in her workout clothes and in the arena.  _ Where the hell was she hiding all that strength? _ Anita thought to herself. 

"I'm dressed, you can look now Sergeant." Loba said, taking a seat on the bed. 

Anita opened her eyes, adjusting to the light of the room, getting up from her spot on the floor. She grabbed her pistol off to the side, holstering it back into place. She looked over to Loba, the woman she was concerned about, leaning back on the bed. Her hazel eyes watched the Sergeant move about, a smile playing on her lips. 

"So beautiful, you came to check up on me?" 

"Yeah, even brought you some food to eat...which by the way, it's outside your door." 

"Oh? How thoughtful, I should get sick more often!" Loba stated with a little laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, sorry I give a shit about you." Anita responded, grinning.

"Honestly though, I do appreciate the concern. I am hungry too, food does sound lovely."

"Then let's get the bags and you can explain to me what the hell just happened. Fair deal?" 

"Only because it's you I'll take the deal." Loba said as she got up from the bed. 

Anita chuckled, leading the way out the door and towards the front. Anita can't remember ever seeing Loba's eyes changing like that in any circumstance they've ever been near each other. Was it genetic, could someone's eyes do that based on intense emotion? Anita has heard about it before given the people she's around. She honestly would not have been surprised. Her eyes have always been hazel whenever they were in tense situations, but it could be because they've only been in those situations mostly in game. Not outside of it with the exception of those missions when she first came into her life. 

Yet just a moment ago, amber glowing eyes were looking at her. 

Before Anita let her thoughts wander too deep, she opened the front door of the apartment and grabbed the bags. She locked the door behind her, walking back in and heading towards the kitchen. Loba was sitting at the island that was connected to her kitchen, watching Anita. 

"Pots and pans are in the oven, any other utensils needed are to the right of the stove in both upper and lower cabinets." 

"You must be really hungry, hope you don't mind waiting for some chicken soup. Figured being sick, a soup could help." 

"Long as there's plenty of chicken." 

"Meat lover?" 

"Of course. In more ways than one." Loba said, smirking.

Anita groaned, "I walked into that one…" 

"You sometimes make it too easy, Annie." 

"I told you not to call me that." Anita huffed, taking out the items from the oven.

Loba gave a hearty laugh as Anita was getting everything ready. The new nickname still was something Anita was adjusting to. She didn't exactly dislike it either, which she knows Loba probably picked up on because she wasn't as against it when it was first being used. This whole situation right now was different, almost domestic compared to most days whenever they went out. Except for the fact Anita's throat still hurt from having it strangled by Loba earlier. She knew Loba though and a deal was a deal. Food first, then story. 

_ This ought to be good. _


End file.
